Freezing cold
by Bananacaffelatte
Summary: Tris Prior is 17yrs old and lives with her mother right outside Chicago. Her so called mother isn't much of a mom, and Tris takes care of both herself and her mother when she comes stumbling in the doors late at night. But Tris has a secret, she has special powers that she hides from everyone. Modern day AU Tris has the same powers as Elsa. My first fanfic :) discontiniued
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :Saturday night

The night is buzzing with activity as 17 year old Tris hides her small frame going behind one human being to another trying to lose the person she feels following her. She dodges a running man and squeezes past a woman in high heels who looks as if she might loose her balance at any second. The night is dark and mysterious and the moon is casting shadows at every corner, making it easy for her to sneak and hide in the dark. The cold winter wind is howling and sailing through the air, making people draw their coats and jackets closer to their bodies.

As Tris isn't bothered by anything cold really, she is wearing a thin light blue v- neck sweater with worn out, baggy, ripped jeans (light denim blue of course) and a black beanie with light blue print saying " Awesome" draped on top of her thick, naturally wavy, honey blonde hair that reaches right above her elbows. She has black high-tops on her feet and her hands is covered in black fingerless leather gloves.

She runs fast and her breathing is still steady due to the hours she spends running every morning.

Running for her is a way to keep herself from going crazy and learning to control herself. Control is something she needs. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. That is her saying, her way of living, and of course by "them" she means every human being that lives on this planet. She needs to control her inner powers, and the more she thinks about it, the more frustrated she gets. Constantly having to wear gloves isn't what she wants for the rest of her life, so she must learn to control her temper. That's why she runs, it's to clear her mind. Everything disappears, the worries, the fears of everybody finding out, the frustration, everything. She is alone in the world.

The streets are getting longer and the crowd of people out mingling outside a club or a cafe is getting smaller as she is getting farther away from down town Chicago. After what feels like an hour of running between alleys and behind houses trying to loose her stalker, she finally reaches her apartment block. Only though it couldn't have taken more than 20 minutes. She sprints through the dimly lit reception and up the seven sets of black/grey stone stairs to her floor.

She unlocks the heavy door to her apartment and steps inside. Her back hitting the closed door behind her, she sinks down to the floor hugging her knees to her chest not bothering to turn on the light yet. Since the light is out, she assumes her mother is away for the night... again. Tris is used to being alone, she stays quiet at school keeping to herself and her mom is often away. She has friends, two to be exact, but they have their own gang and Tris is definitely not a people-person. The less people that know her, the easier it gets to hide. Even though they try all the time to get her to sit with them at lunch, talk in-between classes or hang out after school, she always comes up with some lame excuse.

She didn't really know why she'd expect her mom to be there tonight, she's almost never home and Tris couldn't even remember the last time they had hung out on a Saturday night.

The apartment feels lonely and cold, kind of depressing really. After what feels like hours, she stumbles and pushes herself up from the floor stretching out her arms and legs. She takes of her slightly worn out shoes and turns on the light in the open room. Their apartment consist of three rooms, a combined kitchen and living room with the form of a square, a bathroom, and two bedrooms.

The first thing you see is a wall with two doors. Tris's moms room, and then her room. They have a small bathroom each that separates the two rooms. Then you see the small kitchen with dark brown benches and white cupboards. They have a small window right over their sink, with view of the city. The livingroom is simple with a way too comfy, old, light brown couch, a white coffee table and a black TV and is to the left of the front door. They have two normal windows with dark brown curtains on the same wall as the kitchen. Tris goes straight to her room and jumps face-down on her queen sized bed, inhaling the sweet honey smell from her perfume on the fluffy, pink pillow.

She groans and shifts so that she is staring at the ceiling, which is covered by a painting of a frosty forest with small snowflakes falling slowly from the sky. In the patches where you can see the sky through the clouds there are bright shining stars, reminding her of everything she's not.

Beautiful, bright and not afraid to shine. The stars are actually small lightbulbs that she has put up in different sizes to make it more interesting. They are the only providing lights except from her window and the lamp on her nightstand. The grass is covered by frozen teardrops that's glinting in the moonlight and the trees are leaning a few inches to the right due to the frosty winter wind that is supposedly there. The painting that covers all of the ceiling is a creation of her own. She loves to paint, it's another stress reliever.

The uneasy feeling she got when she felt a set of eyes on her back in down town Chicago is yet to go away. She wonders why someone would follow her, whoever it was. Being followed halfway home from a cafe is definitely not normal. Hopefully, she had shaken him off while taking all those twists and turns, it would be hard to keep up.

Since Tris doesn't have anything to do, she crabs some clothes from her white dresser and changes into grey capri sweats and a light blue baggy muscle tee with fluffy blue socks and throws the other clothes in the hamper that stands in the far left corner of her room, then she flipped herself back on the bed with a sigh. Holding her hands up in front of her she takes off her gloves and places them on the light wooden colored night stand.

Frosty sparkles immediately starts to form inside of her palm and mixing into the air around her, this is why she has baby blue walls with tiny snowflakes covering most of them, so that the frost that might appear isn't so visible. She would hate for her mother to find out about her abilities. Her mother would absolutely flip, and probably panic too.

Her room isn't much with only a white bed in the middle of the room with the foot-end facing the door, a white dresser to the right of her bed, the wooden nightstand on the other side and the white curtains that goes all the way to the floor. Her window faces out against the city, so her view is beautiful with all the blinking lights from the tall buildings every night (same as the kitchen/livingroom).

She closes her hands together an makes a very tiny blizzard while separating them slowly until they are about four inches apart. The air around her is getting colder by the second, and a frosty mist is making everything less visible than it was before. She can no longer see the details on her walls and only the outline of her door.

Tris continues to play with her powers, making snowballs or ice-crystals until a door slamming shut makes her jump. Any traces of what she had been doing was gone in a blink of an eye, a thing she had learned not long ago. She had serious trouble keeping it a secret when she didn't know how to reverse it. She blinks her eyes several times, trying to gain proper sight again. Loud footsteps walks in her livingroom before they suddenly stop. She wonder if she remembered to lock the door, she was positive that she did.

Carefully, she places her feet on the floor from where they had been propped up on the side-springs of her bed and walks slowly to her bedroom door. She opens it only slightly and peeks her head out. Honestly, she must admit that she's kind of terrified.

Her mothers blonde curls are spread out on the armrest of their couch with one of her hands draped across her forehead. Her other arm is resting on her stomach while her feet are still on the floor, blood red heels are placed nicely right beside them, as if she stepped out of them right before she collapsed. She is wearing a tight black dress that goes about mid thigh with a sweetheart neckline and her lips is the same color as her shoes. Now Tris just feels stupid, of course it was her mother.

"Mom?" Tris's soft, quiet voice travels around the room. But her mom was already fast asleep, snoring quietly while her chest rises and falls again with each steady breath.

Tris sighs disappointed and closes her door softly so her mother won't wake up. She tiptoes over to her and carefully lifts her legs so they lay on the couch, and drapes the red and fluffy blanket that laid at the other end of the couch over her mostly uncovered body. Tris places the overly high heels with the rest of her shoes at the bottom of her mothers black closet in her room. She takes the Advil from her bathroom and places it on the coffee-table along with a glass of freezing cold water. Her mother will most likely have a massive hangover tomorrow morning.

Just another Saturday night Tris thinks as she returns to her room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris pushes the strap of her bag up on her shoulder once again while she speed walks on her way to school. She is already late enough as it and the stupid black book-bag is annoying her to death. It's constantly falling of her shoulder and bouncing against her right thigh. Her hair is flowing in the cold winter breeze and probably knitting itself together in knots as Tris picks up her pace a little bit. Her mom would go absolutely crazy if Tris got yet another note from the principals office. She stayed up late last night studying, she was indeed falling behind on the studies and the day was occupied to helping a very, very hungover mom.

It is a quiet day. The birds is not singing and the sun is not shining, but Tris thinks it is a beautiful day. The sky is gray and a lot of people would describe it as sad. This is the days she enjoys, the days she can think about everything and nothing as much as she likes without noises and people disturbing her. She can simply just walk to school with the company of herself. Nobody there to ask her questions about why she's always quiet, no one forcing her into sitting with them for lunch, and most importantly of them all, no hiding. She just walks with her aqua colored sweater and simple worn-out blue jeans, enjoying the cool feeling of air seeping through the thin layers. Normally, she would have been cold as hell by now, but then again.. Tris isn't normal.

When she finally reaches the school building she groans seeing the mass of people standing outside. They are all talking to each other and embracing the people they have missed over christmas. Tris didn't really do much this christmas, she was mostly working on her ceiling and reading a lot of different books. And of course working part time shifts at a diner down town, helping her mom out with some money. It's called the pit. She doesn't really get that name, it sounds so harsh and like who thinks? Oh! This diner is called The Pit, sounds lovely. Let's go eat! Yeah, no.

Tris walks slowly up the stone stairs up to the set of double doors that lead into the massive building. The stairs are wide at the beginning but gets gradually smaller at the top. Students are all over the place, sitting, standing and even a few dancing. She doesn't get how people can be so happy so early in the morning. Especially since it's a school day.

The warning bell signalizing that the first hour is about to start gets all the students up and running. Tris tries to hurry to her locker so she can find her books but it is kind of hard with all the people doing exactly the same. She reaches her locker and open it with the same combination as last year. Her schedule was sent to her over an e-mail only a few days ago. She pulls out the schedule and looks over it.

english

2\. Art

3\. Study hall

4\. Lunch

5\. History

6\. Physical education

The final bell goes off and Tris runs to her classroom. She makes it just in time and sits down in the back. The chairs creaks when people sit down at them, and the desks are well worn-out. The whole classroom is this ugly brown/beige ish color. The teacher stands in front off all the students that has by now come in. He looks like he couldn't care less about them. His horrible haircut makes his head look smaller than it really is, he is not tall but not short either. He wears huge round glasses that makes his eyes ten times bigger and a green button up shirt thats too tight around his belly. The english teacher introduces himself as Mr. Carson.

The class goes on boring as ever. Tris doesn't really pay attention, however, she does take notes every now and then. All he does is talk about what they are going to do the rest of the school year. When the loud bell finally rings, Tris is the first one out of the classroom.

She goes to her locker, put her english books in and grabs her sketching pad for art. She throws it in her bag and digs out her pencil case from the top of her locker. It consists of at least a dozen pencils with different shades and different stuff she needs. That goes in her book-bag too. She zips it up and throws it over her head so it hangs from one shoulder and bounces on her other side.

She walks calmly to her classroom and sits down, still in the back. This room is much nicer than the other with white walls and bright lights, but the chairs still the same uncomfortable peaces they have over the entire school. Tris takes up her sketching pad and pencils and places them on her desk. She sits back in her chair and rests her feet on top of the desk. She was early in so she's alone. She places her hands in her lap, palm facing upwards and stares at them. She has this scar on her left hand that starts under her thumb and ends under her pinky.

She doesn't notice it much but she knows it's there. She got it when she was six and was trying to make a sandwich for her mom. She was sick and Tris thought she would help. She cut her hand pretty deeply with a kitchen knife. Of course she only made the day worse since they had to stitch it up again. Tris's mom was a nurse back then and they had everything they needed at home. She got fired about a year later for showing up drunk at work. Now she works as a barista at a coffee shop not too far away from The Pit.

Tris is pulled out of her thoughts by students rushing in to get the best seats. Apparently the bell had gone off, Tris didn't even notice. She places her feet back on the floor and straitens up a bit. Christina (one of her only two friends) sits beside her and offers a smile."So.. Have have you been Tris? Get anything nice for Christmas?". Tris smiles back and focuses her sight forwards again. She thinks for a little while. How is she actually doing? She's not exactly happy, but she's not like depressed or anything. "I'm good, how about you?" she answers, just because she doesn't know what to say. She ignores the Christmas statement, she doesn't want to talk about the fact that she sat alone in her room painting. Her mom wasn't even home.

Christina gives her a questioning glance but most likely decides to ignore Tris's dodging of questions. She starts talking about stuff she got for christmas, makeup and shoes and things Tris hasn't even heard about. Christina has always been a talkative person and very girly. Christina stops talking and turns to Tris. " Are you even listening?" she glares at her and Tris tries to muster an innocent look. "Eh. No?" she says, more of a question than a statement. Christina chuckles slightly and shakes her head. " So, care to sit with me at lunch today?" Tris was preparing herself to decline right away, however, she found herself actually considering it. She had felt a little lonely lately, maybe some actual social communication with other people that her mom and her two friends wouldn't be so bad. " Yeah, maybe I will" she smiled at her. Then the bell rang and Tori came in starting the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth (I forgot this on the first two chapters)**

Tris is sitting at a big black table that seats ten people. There are nine sitting around it right cafeteria filled with loud conversations from teenagers from all the grades. Tris isn't used to this, she normally brings her own lunch and eats it outside or in the library. Her table is no exception, there is plenty of noise and honestly, Tris hasn't hears a word if what they are saying. She is busy with fidgeting her thumbs around nervously. She is starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea after all. Who is she kidding? She'll never fit in anywhere. This was a stupid idea, believing she could actually make friends. They are not even paying attention to her, maybe she could just sneak away without them noticing.

She can feel the coldness starting to build up from inside her, slowly but still too fast. Happy thoughts Tris. Happy thoughts. She repeats this to herself over and over again, but it doesn't seem to work. She looks down to her hand and thankfully she is wearing her gloves, or else the cafeteria would be covered in snow by now. "Tris right?" asks a boy with warm welcoming hazel eyes, a slightly darker skin-tone and black hair that goes over his eyes pulling her out of her has a mischievous glint in his eyes and by the looks of it he is mediterranean. Tris simply has to admit to herself that he is quite good looking. She quickly realizes she hasn't answered him yet. "Huh? Oh yeah, my name is Tris" she says with hesitation clear in her voice.

He gives her a big toothy grin that is way to big for his face. "I know, I am just dashingly handsome. Oh! And I'm Uriah by the way.". Tris must have given him a confused look because he quickly explains "You were studying me and you hesitated before you answered" he says as if it was completely obvious. This makes Tris blush and she looks down at her hands. "I wasn't studying you I was only seeing how you looked since, you talked to me. I'm not used to communicate with people outside my comfort zone." Tris replies rather bluntly while looking up at Uriah again, fire in her stormy gray/blue eyes. "Well in that case then.." the others at the table laughs at them. Tris smiled at Uriah and he just sat there with a smirk plastered on his face. She can feel the coldness from earlier fading away and she doesn't feel so nervous anymore.

"Very well then. This..." Uriah says while draping an arm across the shoulders of the girl sitting next to him. " Is Marlene, my beautiful girlfriend." Marlene was indeed beautiful with caramel brown hair and blue piercing eyes. " Nice to meet you Tris! We've hears a lot about you" she says with a soft voice. Tris can't help but wonder what Christina has told them. She hopes only good things." You too" Tris smiles at her. From the looks of it, Marlene has deep curves and a very kind personality. " And this thing over here, Is my annoying twin brother Zeke." he says pointing to a nearly identical appearance of himself sitting in front of him, only Uriah looked a little taller (hard to see when you are all sitting down) and has a little more muscle. They both has that look of mischievousness, must run in the family Tris thought to herself.

" First off, I'm not a thing! And second, you are so much more annoying than me!" Zeke exclaims. Uriah smiles at him before continuing his introductions. " This is Lynn, not very talkative and scary as hell!" The girl sitting next to Marlene scowls at him and he just gives her an innocent look before continuing. Tris assumes this must be Lynn. Her blonde hair is shaved both sides of her head going all the way around and it's a little longer on the top. Her eyes are emerald green but surprisingly enough softer than the rest of her appearance. She looks tough and pretty at the same time. She wears no makeup and has a black sweatshirt on. Tris gets Uriah, she does look scary.

"Next to Lynn we have four. And four is just four!" everyone laughs at this before he gives them a glare that shuts them up quickly. Four huh? What a strange name, must be a nickname. Tris can't help but stare a bit. She has never seen a human being looking so god damed good before. He has deep blue, dreaming eyes. They are set so deep that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows. A natural tan skin color. Dark brown (almost black) hair that is cut shorter than the two brothers. He wears a black tee that shows off his very defined muscles and broad shoulders. He has a thin upper lip with a full bottom lip and he appears to be tall.

"Across from Four we have Will, Christina's boyfriend. The smarty-pants of all smarty-pants." he leans slightly over the table facing me. He shields the left side of his mouth with his hand and whisper s loudly. "He's a geek. Don't tell him, he may get offended." Of course everyone heard and laughed at Uriah's failed attempt on whispering. Tris turns to Will, he had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. His frame is lean and as the rest of the boys, he also has muscles but not as looks Scandinavian and with Tris's curious nature she can't help herself from asking. " Are you from Scandinavia? You kinda look like it." he gives her a warm smile that shows off a set of perfect white teeth. "My mom moved from Sweden with my grandparents when she was seven, so yeah. I'm half Scandinavian."

"Now that we have cleared that up..my name is Shauna and I am Zeke's girlfriend and Lynn's half-sister." The girl next to me says. She has thick dark brown shoulder length hair and the same emerald green eyes as Lynn. She looks kind and has an athletic frame. She smiles at Tris and she return the gesture before turning back to her food. Tris can't believe that she is sitting with people, having an actual conversation. The small talk with costumers at The Pit can hardly be described as conversation. One thing she notices though, almost everyone here wears some kind of black. Strange she thinks. She'll ask about it another time.

The gang (as she has so kindly named them) seems like nice enough people, the problem is not their side. It's Tris, she doesn't know if she can keep her special abilities a secret. They have done nothing than welcome her with open arms and taken her into their group without even knowing her. She knows that they're good people and she would really like to get to know them. But then she has school, and homework and of course her mother. She barley has time for herself, what will hapoen when she has eight other people in her life as well?

Honestly, she has no clue what she's going to do. In the corner of her eye she sees Four look at her with his gorgeous eyes that holds so much emotion. She looks up at him and he quickly looks away and starts eating his burger again a weak red tint covering his cheeks. He is seems like such a closed off person, yet when you look into his eyes you can see years worth of pain. She wonders what could have happened to him that leaves him so damaged.

Tris had just caught him staring at her, not that she has any idea why. She isn't pretty or anything. Her nose is too long and her eyes is too big for her face. Her har has dull lose waves and is far too long. It's time for her to cut it again. Her eyes is this boring grey/blue color and she is kind of short. Surley, she has curves but not so much and no one has ever looked at her twice. She wears cheap clothes often from walmart and never wears any makeup. And why someone like Four would stare at her, puzzles her a lot. He must have a bunch of girls nearly throwing them-selfs at him.

The rest off lunch goes by quickly with Uriah's jokes and all the bickering and teasing between the friends. Tris doesn't participate much but she is enjoying herself a lot. She can picture herself becoming great friend with the gang, if only she will let herself. She and Four share a few glances now and then. When the bell rings all the students scramble to their feet and throw away the rest of their lunches and separate for their next classes. Tris and the gang does the same. They share a quick goodbye before running out to their lockers. Tris hurries to her locker and finds her gym bag before shutting her blue locker door and hurries to gym. Lunch was great, and she surely hope she can sit with them again tomorrow. Maybe she'll actually give this a shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights goes to Veronica Rot. I do not own Divergent. ****Here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy! **

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Tris. History was boring as ever, the perky, happy-faced teacher really got to her nerves when she wanted to sit in a circle, holding hands and talking about their opinions on how the wars could have been avoided.. Tris almost strangled her, and her very short temper didn't really help. Anywho, it ended with Tris having to leave the classroom before snowflakes began to float in the stuffy air around her and the walls started to freeze. They practically did nothing in PE since it was the first day and no one had clothes to train in. All though their teacher who's name is Amar, is totally awesome and Tris already likes him.

Right now, Tris is mindlessly walking the streets on her way to The Pit. She's not paying attention to where she's going at all. The day is still gray and there isn't a lot of people out on the dusty streets this Monday afternoon. Tris wonders if her mother will be home tonight, she usually is on Monday's though you never know with her. Tris didn't even check to see if she was home when she stopped by to get her uniform, which consists of black skinny jeans, a way to tight black t-shirt with The Pit's logo on and a baseball-cap also with The Pit's logo on it. She has her honey blonde hair draped up in a high ponytail going through the hole in the back of the baseball-cap. She hates her uniform with passion. Why so tight? She looks like a girl who is trying way too much. It's not like she has a body to show of anyway. Tris stops dwelling about it since there is nothing she can do about it anyway.

It's a twenty minute walk to The Pit and Tris is bored out of her mind so she decides to call O', her absolutely super gay best friend (His name is actually Olaf, named after his great grandfather or something). He picks up after three rings and all Tris can hear is a lot of squealing from what sound's like O' and another boy in the background. "Give it back!" the unfamiliar voice says, slightly high pitched. "Never!" O' shouts back, making Tris withdraw her phone from her ear due to the loudness.

"O?". She calls out.

No answer.

She tries again.

"O?"

Still no answer.

Tris sighs and hangs up, he'll probably call her back later. She desperately wants to listen to some music but of course she forgot her earbuds at home. She continues to walk, picking up her pace a bit so she won't be late. The wind is starting to get stronger and Tris can see the few people that is out pulling their coats closer to their bodies and giving her strange looks when she passes them. Oh right! Tris is only wearing a T-shirt. She puts her arm around herself as if she was freezing to make her look less suspicious.

There is still ten minutes left of her walk, so Tris starts to count all of the lights she passes. There is in fact not so many of them, the street she is walking down hardly has any lights at all. Subconsciously she walks right into the darkness that follows as she rounds the corner and walks face first into a brick wall. A very hard one she might add. Rubbing her nose (it has a tendency to hurt when you do stuff like that) she squints her eyes getting used to the darkness and sees that she is standing in a dead end between two houses. Great. She thought this was the way, but obviously due to the fact that she just crashed into a wall, it wasn't. The dim lights on the street must have confused her, because when she walks out again it turns out that she just rounded the corner one block to early. Finally she is getting closer to The Pit and out of the creepy, dark street when she find out that it's only has 5 minutes until her shift starts. Breaking out in a full sprint she makes it just in time.

The electrical bell over the front doors to The Pit goes off as she enter the diner/café. The kind of cave-like design is actually really cool. The walls is black stone with an uneven surface and the tables is also carved stone. It has small windows on each both and a few more light areas in one corner(to the right from the entrance) mostly used for studying after place is lit in a yellow ish glow and the red seats are in leather. To the left from the entrance you see the counter with the cash register and the kitchen behind it again. You can see a bit from the inside of the kitchen from a large open window that is being used to bring the food out and orders in. Basically, it is totally awesome. It is also a cool place to hang out, especially for teens her age. You can always hear someone mention it in the hallways in school or in the cafeteria at lunch.

The thing is that The Pit is also a combined tattoo parlor (which makes it slightly more interesting for all the high schoolers). The owner's name is George and Tris loves him. He is a really understanding and caring person and he also happens to be Tori's (her art and music teacher) big brother and coach Amar's boyfriend (Yeah, he is gay) She may consider him kind of a friend, but she never encounters him outside of work. George is a average looking man in his early thirties. He has warm, kind eyes and a soft smile. Even though he is pretty muscular, his whole appearance screams teddy-bear.

George stands in the far left corner looking over The Pit when Tris walks in. It's not as full as it usually is but busy enough for Tris to earn some money (there will come more through out the afternoon. Always does). Tris walks fast over the black floors over to him. Halfway over he looks at her with a smirk on his face and shakes his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. A whole amount of 2 minutes late miss Prior. How are you going to explain yourself?" he says while pointing on his empty wrist. Tris laughs knowing that he is just kidding before answering "Oh my, I am so truthfully sorry for your concern. It will not ever happen again!" with a fake British accent. He laughs and sends her off to work behind the counter. She goes up to Amanda one of her co-workers and offers her a smile, she gladly returns. Tris have alway had good relationships with the people she works with. They aren't like best friends or anything but they can manage a pretty good conversations during work hours.

Amanda is working with the cash register today so Tris takes orders along with Katherine, one of the other waiters at The Pit. Since Tris's section is currently empty, she takes it upon herself to organize the abundance of different colored straws into the straw containers and put them on the stone tables. When she is done with this she has already got one costumer. Huh.. Tris didn't even notice the guy come in. He is seated on the other side of the diner next to a little window that overlooks a little stream of water behind The Pit.

She walks up to him without really bothering to see who he is. "Hi, my name is Tris. May I please take your order?" She says as she does with every costumer that she has ever taken an order from. She stands ready with her pen and a pink post-it block (they use post-its so the waiters can stick them over the chef's counter) when she notices the deep blue eyes staring at her. She quickly realizes that the man sitting before her is Four.

He looks slightly taken back at the sight of her, probably surprised that she works here."Tris! I didn't know you worked here. No one told me that." Suspicions confirmed. He flashes her a breathtakingly gorgeous smile that could win over a mouse if it wanted to making Tris forget the ability to talk for a few seconds. "Eh. I didn't really tell anyone. So.. Yeah." she starts fiddling with her pen and looks away from the beautiful eyes that are at the moment taking in her outfit. She suddenly feels the urge to cross her hands over her chest in desperation to cover herself up a bit. But she doesn't for several reasons.

First off, it would make her look unsecure and weak. Always. Tris hates being weak. Anyways, Tris hates being checked out in general (she finds it a bit creepy when strangers are looking at you, studying every inch of your body) . Even if it is by Four. She can't really help the unwanted red tint that covers her cheeks as she clears her throat. He looks up startled and then looks down at the menu in embarrassment from being caught staring at her. "Just,uh a burger please. Thank you." he stutters. Wow! She'd never thought she'd hear the day when Four stutter.

Tris scribbles it down on the post-it and hurriedly scurries away before something else can be said. She hangs the note above the shef's counter. She lays her head in her hands, leaning against the countertop dreading the moment when she has to give him his food. She is standing next to Amanda who just looks at her with an amused expression on her face.

George walks over and pats her back. "He's hot, you should go for it. Clearly he likes you!" Tris stands up straight and raises an eyebrow at him. " I don't even know him. I met him today!" she exclaims. He just chuckles and rests both hand on her shoulders, looking into her gray/blue eyes. "So? What does that have anything to do with this?" Tris just mumbles somthing unintelligible under her breath and rolls her eyes pulling away from him. She walks up to the silver sink in the dark backroom to find a washing cloth to clean the tables. On her way there she can hear George call after her "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!" Tris just laughs and continiues to walk. "I'm serious!" He calls again. Tris can't help but think about how lucky she is with a boss like George.

**Wow! Longest chapter so far! :) A special shoutout to foreveramused for helping me with the idea of Olaf. You don't hear much of him this chapter but he will be more involved in the next. Thank you very much for everyone who has rewied.:) And I can absolutely not believe I have over a thousand views! It's insane. Anywho, see you next time ;)**

**~M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. You know, I've got the normal exuse. School is a bitch and exams are coming up so I'm kinda stressed at the time. I had this huge fight with one of my best friends, and my dad is kind off a dick (thank god I don't live with him). Anyways, I just haven't found time to write latley, lame exuse I know.. but I'm sorry.**

**I find it quite hard to write in a third persons p.o.v, so I'm gonna try writing from you know like, tris's p.o.v (not sure what it's called.. Like "I" instead of "She"). Let me know what you think, and whats better.. I really appreciate it if you do.**

**And I sincerely apologise for my grammar, I am not from an English speaking country and I suck at grammar. So sorry if there is a lot of mistakes, I'm trying here. (chapter 2,3 and 4 is written on my phone, I read through it and i saw that there was a lot of letters missing, or words gone wrong. I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I literally suck at grammar)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent, all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

I'm sitting with my back leaning against the blue wall of my bedroom, legs crossed and a pillow in my lap. O' os sitting right in front of me, also with his legs crossed, an adorable smile plastered on his face. I came home from work an hour ago, and O' called me 30 minutes ago, telling me he was coming over. I put my mom to bed as she was already passed out on the couch when I came home, she has been doing this for the last couple of days now. "What are you smiling about?" I ask. O' shakes his head and his blonde hair falls in front of his bright blue eyes, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. O' and I kinda look similar, we both have blonde hair and blue eyes. But Olaf is like a lot taller that me, and has a much more muscular body. His hair is a lot lighter than mine though, and his eyes are a more interesting color, much more blue than mine. He could pass as my older brother though, and he acts like it sometimes too ( he has a tendency to overreact sometimes, and he is a bit protective) But I love him anyways.

"I met a boy." he blurs out. I smile so big my cheeks starts to hurt. O' has never really been "interested" in someone before, and I could tell by the blush on his face that he likes this so called boy. It's been really hard for him since he came out. Of course I knew months before he told me he was gay but the rest of the school didn't, and when he actually came out with the fact that he was gay... Let's just say not everyone took the news as nicely as others.

"A boy?" I ask, clearly exited. He looks down at his hands that are folded in his lap. "Yeah, a boy. His name is Nate and he's like really cute... and I don't know." My smile grows even bigger on my face as I watch O' play with his hands. Nate must be the boy I heard over the phone earlier today. "You're blushing! Oh my god... you like him!" I exclaimed sitting up straiter in my bed. He looks up at me, blushing even more. "I do not! I barely even know the guy." I laughed at O's denial, because he obviously likes him. I know that O' will never admit it though, so I'll just let the it go for now.

I shift on my bed so that i am laying down. My hands are folded on top of my stomach, and my legs are crossed. I sigh as I close my eyes. "You tired?" O' asks softly beside me as he lays down too. "Yeah. I'ts been a long day." Work was busy as ever today and being the first day of school and all, I am exhausted. Olaf checks his watch and his eyes widens. "Shit! Um. I have to go. I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago." I giggle at O' as he struggles to get up from my soft bed. When he is finally standing on to feet, he leans his tall frame down and kisses my forehead carefully. "Bye Tris, see ya tomorrow." He says. I lift one of my hands and wave at him. O' quickly scurries across the room and closes the door softly behind him as he leaves. Probably not to wake my mom.

I look at my phone and see that it indeed is late. 22:46 it reads. My soft, comfy bed squeaks as I drag myself out of it. I quickly find some more comfortable clothes to sleep in before getting ready for bed.

* * *

The darkness swallows me as I am standing all alone. I can't see a thing and it is freaking me out. All there is around me is darkness, not a single sound or anything that gives me an idea of where the hell I am. A cold breeze travels by and goosebumps appear on my arms. The cold air around me, makes me wrap my arms around myself. huh.. thats weird. I never get cold.

To the left I hear a faint noise, almost a whisper. I quickly turn, only to find more darkness. Cautiously, I walk towards the whisper. "you are a freak!" the unknown voice says with a raspy, bitter voice. Who's a freak, what is it talking about? "Who's there?" I call out carefully, slightly hesitating. I can feel myself starting to get scared and the air around me is getting colder by the second. "You don't fit in! You never will." Another voice jumps in coming from my right, just as bitter as the last one. I whip my body around, but I am still only met with darkness. Soon, voices from all around me fills my ears, with different insults attacking all of my insecurities and fears. I press my hands over my ears but the voices only becomes louder. My knees is shaking and it's not long until i am sitting on the floor my knees drawn up to my chest, crying my eyes out. "STOP!" I cry out, but the voices don't stop. "Why should we stop? we are only telling you what you really are!" One of them calls out. I shake my head no and draw my knees even further up to my chest. "No,no,no,no..Please, just stop!" I whimper, but the voices don't listen. They keep tormenting me with their insults and comments until I think I can't take it anymore.

"You are wrong!" I shout to all of them. But the truth is, they are all right. If society finds out what I can do, I would be a freak. A monster even! People would fear me, and I would be locked up and probably experimented on. My whole life would be ruined.

"You know we're right!" the last one says before I wake up gasping for air. "It was a dream, it was just a dream" I repeat for myself. I run my hands through my damp hair and look around my room. The walls is covered in frost, and there is snow frozen in the air all around me. There are white stripes coming from where I'm sitting, covering the walls, my floor and the bed in coldness. It's dark in here, and I fight the urge to turn on the lights. I turn my head to look what time it is. The black alarm-clock on my nightstand reads 05:18 in big bold, red numbers, only about 40 minutes before I was supposed to wake up. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out the memories from the nightmare. The coldness doesn't seem to warm up, if anything it only gets colder.I curl up on my bed holding a tight embrace around myself and draw the comfier all up to my chin. Light tears falls down my cheeks and I lay there for a long time crying silently. Eventually, the coldness that has taken over my room disappears. My crying has stopes and it's only ten minutes until my alarm goes off.

I turn it off and sits up in my bed. I wipe away the tears on my cheeks before getting up and going into the bathroom to get ready. It's time for yet another day at school.

**Again, sorry for any mistakes I may have written. There is probably a lot...****And Yaaay! I have spring break! (or easter break as we call it here) god, it feels soooo good not to wake up at 6am every fucking day!. Enjoy your spring break people (if u have one). Please let me know what you think about this chapter! I'll hopefully see u soon ;)**

**~M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent, every right goes to Veronica Roth. **

Mornings are not particularly my favorite time of the day. Especially not this one. After almost no sleep and a night full of raging terrors, my mood is not at it's best. So when the happy person that Christina is runs up to me when I am at my locker and greets me with a really happy demeanor, my response is not really them same. "Who pissed in your cereal this morning?" she laughs at me. My head leans against my locker as I rub my hands over my face. "Sorry" I sigh. "Bad night." Christina, who is a fairly curious person, immediately perks up as she stares at me. "Was it your mom again?"

She and O is the only two who knows about her, seeing as they are my only friends. I had been friend with them for over a year and they kept nagging me about going to my house. After a few weeks of completely ignoring the questions about why not. I finally gave in and told them about her. Christina and O know each other as well but I guess me and O are just a bit closer. O is a part of "the group" too, but he normally stays with me at lunch.

"No, not this time. Just a nightmare I guess. It's fine though." Christina sighs and stares at with one of those you-better-tell-me-the-truth-looks and puts one hand on her hip. "Really, it's fine. I'm fine." I laugh at her. She just shakes her head and turns around, knowing that I'm not really telling her the truth. With me stumbling behind her, we make our way to first period.

The teacher is not here yet, and the room is completely empty. My companion slumps down at a chair near the back and gestures for me to sit down next to her. Why does these god damed chairs have to be so uncomfortable. I don't think these plastic things are even enough to be considered chairs. She turns to me and sighs again. "You look horrible." She states, completely serious. "Thanks." I shoot her a sarcastic smile. "I really appreciate it, Christina" But the truth is, I am already aware of the fact that I look like a walking zombie.

There is dark circles under my eyes and my hair is in a messy ponytail. I didn't bother to wear anything nice today so I settled with a grey sweatshirt and some loose bluejeans. Just to complete the outfit, I am wearing my torn up blue converse as well. And of course, my signature gloves.

"But seriously, you look like crap. And I've told you a million times, my name is Chris!" I laugh at her outburst. She hates the name Christina and I only call her that to annoy her. "Your mom begs to differ." I smile at her playfully. She punches my arm and turns he gaze forward as the bell echoes through out the whole school. "Shut up." She tells me while giving me the finger. "You know you looove me!" I lean slightly towards her as I laugh. "Yeah, I do. Unfortunately."

…

Class goes by slowly and I couldn't wait until lunch where I can converse alone with O. Honestly, even though I get good grades, I hate school. The teachers never bother to actually give a crap about any of their students. It's all about finishing the day so they can escape this hell-hole. In english we were talking about some poems and later on we are going to write an essay about different writing styles, after we have gone through them all. In art, we basically got to to anything we wanted to as long as we used charcoal. It was fun, but not enough to entertain me. I need a challenge.

Now it was study hall, or free period as half the school uses it for. I am sitting in the library waiting for O as we are going out for a longer lunch today (not really following the school rules about not leaving school grounds during hours). Since I am already done with everything i need to do, I don't bother to study.

_Where are you?_

A text from O lights up my phone.

_Never-mind, found you ;)_

I look at my phone confused before scanning the room, looking for him. O is standing in between the double doors leading in to the library, waving for me to catch up. I grab my over-the-shoulder-bag and run up to him. He smiles at me and rests his arm over my shoulders. «Where are we going?» I smile at him. He just shrugs, not knowing. «Where do you want to go?»

«Let's just go to the cafe down the road.» There is this little cute cafe close by the school. It's not that big but it's cosy and has this homey feeling to it. Let's just say I spend a lot of my free time there. They make an amazing mac'n cheese.

O leads the way with his arm still over my shoulders. Anyone who passes us may believe we are either together, or siblings. Trust me, we have heard it before. The air is still quite cold and I can feel O shiver ever so slightly. It's probably not helping with the fact that I am naturally cold. Not giving away any body heat what so ever. The sky is grey and gloomy, kind of depressing really. It kind of ads up to my mood. It's almost as if God planned for this to be a shit day. Not that I really believe in God anyways, but you get the point.

Halfway there, O breaks the comfortable silence. «You look horrible today. What's wrong?» I groan, not wanting to be reminded about the gruesome night I had. O chuckles. «What? Has Chris been nagging you about it already?» He looks down at me and raises his eyebrows. He is quite familiar about Christina's interrogations. «Yeah, you could say that.» I shrug. «But seriously. Are you okay?» O looks concerned as he looks down at me and gestures to my hands. He is the only person who know about my special «powers». And he always takes the time to check up on me. I really want to cry right now, remembering all of those words that were thrown at me in the middle of the night.

«Um.. I had another nightmare.» Nightmare are a constant thing that happens sometimes. Around one-two time a week is normal, but they scare me just as much each time. They are always about the same things. «Why didn't you call me. I would've come over straight away!» O stops and pulls me in for a hug. A very much needed hug. I quickly melt into his embrace and sniffle into his shirt. That only makes him hug me harder. «I didn't want to wake you.» I mumble into his chest.

«I wouldn't mind. And shit, you're getting cold.» He chuckles. I can feel the vibrations of his laugh through his chest, and it instantly calms me down and warms me up.

I giggle and pull away from him so I won't freeze him to death. «Thank you O.» He gives me a smile. «Anytime Tris» I am so grateful for having him as a friend. He is the only one who can calm me down when I'm about to break down. Partially because he is the only one who can be near me without possibly freaking out, since he is the only one that knows. And I'm pretty sure anyone who saw a freaking snowstorm being created in the hands of a teenage girl, would freak out. But still, he is and will forever be my best friend and I love him for that. «Come on. Let's go eat!» He once again puts his arm over my shoulders, hugging me close as we walk down the uneven road to the cafe.

**Um, so here is another chapter. I am really sorry if this sucks or if there is a lot of mistakes, and I'm sorry for not updating often. I have exams and tests every fucking week. So I've been really busy. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**~M **


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, I am so incredibly sorry for not updating. I just haven't found insiration and motivation to do anything lately. I hope you guys understand. But now since it's summer, I will hopefully have more time to write. I love all of you guys who have rewied and followed and favorited, even just read it. It makes me soo happy that you actually choose to read my story, it's unbelievable. So thank you all! I love you. I can't promise quicker updates but I'll promise you that I'll try. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. All rights to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 7.

The cafe is a hardly known place. There are a few regulars and a few students and thats all. It barely has enough costumers to keep going, however, that's what makes it so cosy. The employees are kind, inviting and really nice. They always greet you with a bright smile.

The little bell over the door rings when O and I enter through the front doors. But, un-normally from any other day, there is a large group of teens situated on two tables that are pushed together. Realization dawns on me quickly as I recognize every single on of them.

I turn to O, ready to go out again by making some lame excuse about how I'm not hungry or something. But he has already spotted them and is currently waving at them to get their attention. It's not that I don't like them, they are really nice people.

I just don't really feel like talking so much right now. I just wanted a calm and nice lunch with my best mate. It is obvious that that's not going to happen when the gang is close by. Nothing is calm when they're around.

Four, who is sitting at the end, facing us, waves us over. The rest of them quickly follow his gaze to se who he's waving at. O grabs my hand and squeezes it, knowing that I'm not so comfortable with a lot of attention, before letting it go. "Hey!" He walks towards them with arms wide open before clapping them together dramatically and slumping down in the chair next to Uri.

The only chair left is next to Four.. I mentally curse before walking over and sitting down carefully. Practically on the edge of the chair, ready to flee at any moment. I've been trying to avoid him ever since I saw him at the pit the other day, that was pretty much the most awkward moment of my life.

"Hey" he gives me a heartwarming smile that I can't help but return. "Hi", I wave at him. The cafe is filled with laughter coming from our table and everyone seems engaged in their own conversations, joking and laughing with each other. Honestly, I kind off feel bad for the other few who has to sit and listen to this. The group has a tendency to make a lot of noise. O seems to be enjoying himself a lot too, goofing around with Uri and Will.

Leaning back in my seat, I start playing with my hair. It's starting to get a bit long. Maybe I should cut it? I've never been a fan of cutting my hair, so I probably won't cut more than what's necessary. When I think about it thats a lot though, so maybe I won't.

"Tris?" I look up at the sound of my name. "Huh?" O chuckles from across the table and points to the waiter who's patiently standing next me.

"What can I get you?" she asks politely. She seems kind and god damn she was beautiful with long dark hair and bright green eyes. With the curves she had, she could be a model. She looked like that kind of girl that every single guy practically drools over. "Um, can I just get some chicken nuggets?"

honestly, I was so deep in thoughts about my hair that I hadn't even thought about what I was going to order. "Sure you can!" The waiter smiles at us before going back to place the order. I'm pretty sure everyone was starring after her as she crossed the room (including the girls, I'm pretty sure we all had thoughts about going gay for her)

After a few seconds everyone seems to snap out of it. "Well hot damn" Uri exclaims, throwing his hands up. Which resulted in Marlene hitting him in the back of his head ("Ouch! What was that for?" "You had it coming!") and crossing her arms over her chest.

My phone suddenly rings. I clumsily take it out of the back pocket of my jeans (almost dropping it on the floor) and see that it's just my mom drunk texting me again. The message went something like "AHEBOSYUO". As bad as it sounds, this happens quite often. It usually means that she needs something but is to drunk to get it herself, and it's usually me who has to drop

everything on my plate to get it for her. She is literally useless, she can't do anything on her own.

O lifts his eyebrows in a curious matter at me, he knows that the only ones who would ever text me sits in this exact room. I just nod at him, like I usually do. He immediately gets what I mean and asks me through yet another facial expression if I need to leave. You see thats the thing, we don't need to share words to understand each other, that is what makes our friendship so great. I honestly don't know if I could cope without him. I nod at him again.

"It seems that me and Tris have to leave, sorry guys." O's loud deep voice says to the gang. "What? Why? We haven't even got our food yet." Uriah gestures to all the empty plates at the table. I silently gather all my things and stand up from sitting next to Four.

He stares at me, confusion evident on his face. I can't help but look at him, studying his features. His dark ocean blue eyes, his slightly hooked nose. His defined jaw. That little faint scar over his left eyebrow. Those small little imperfections just makes him more perfect, it reminds me that he's just human. Like all of us.

Nobody can be absolutely perfect and thats what makes each and every one of us, us. If it weren't for those small little things I could seriously consider believing he was was an angel sent from above if someone told me. He truly is beautiful, if I dare call him that.

I can't possibly find another word to describe him. I would say "hot" but I feel like that doesn't quite cover it, like he is way much more that just that.

Snapping out of my staring contest with Fours face I mumble a quick sorry before leaving all of them behind. O gives them a quick explanation, not giving them any details. I think I heard him say it was a family emergency or something.

He appears next to me a few seconds later, walking by my side on our way to my apartment. "Why did you leave with me?"I mumble quietly. He knows how harsh my mom can be when she's drunk. The last time I brought O with me home, she got so mad she ruined half of our plates, smashing them on the floor like they where nothing.

She was screaming at me for being a slut, and calling me a disappointment. Telling me how worthless I was and that she didn't know why she bothered trying to rais me properly when I would just turn out like this.

But O wasn't there to have sex with me, we both knew that. I think my mom knew that too, she was just to blinded by all the alcohol that she couldn't see it. She didn't recognize him. She saw what she saw and jumped to conclusions, sticking with the first one that came to her mind.

She then broke down a few hours later (After me and O spent the whole afternoon cleaning up shattered plates from the floor) sobbing and crying about not meaning anything she said and how sorry she was. I know, I would answer her as I held her until she fell asleep. The next day she was gone again, and didn't come home until later that night. Yet again a drunken mess.

I am dreading what to come. I just want this day to be a normal one for once. And after last time I can't believe O would choose to go through that again. "I just thought I can help you out. You don't deserve to go through stuff like that alone" He smiles kindly at me and sneaks an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Thank you. I love you so much.". Thats all I really can say. "I love you too Tris."

**If there is something you would like to happen in this story, please let me know. I do not know where I want this to go an I honestly have nothing planned out. I would appreciate it very much :)**

**~M**


	8. discontiniued

I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. I don't have any inspiration left for this story and I really don't have time to write anymore. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I started this, I'm not a writer...I'm a reader. Anyways, I really appreciate those who have followed and favorited and read it. It makes me insanely happy to read all of your reviews, you have honestly no idea how much it means to me. My life kinda sucks right now and my mind haven't been on the right track lately. I've had writers block for almost 3 months now and I just can't see where this is going. I am so incredibly sorry for those of you who was looking forward to reading more. I feel really bad about doing this, but I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry


End file.
